A mobile terminal such as a laptop computer, a notebook computer, a handheld computer using an operating system such as Microsoft Windows CE, a personal digital assistant using an operating system such as Palm OS, and/or a smartphone radiotelephone may provide wireless internet browsing functionality. For example, a mobile terminal may be wirelessly linked to the Internet through a public land mobile network (PLMN) such as a cellular radiotelephone network. More particularly, a mobile terminal may be linked to the Internet through the PLMN using a packet switched connection such as that provided by the Enhanced Data GSM Environment (EDGE) standard, the General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) standard, the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) standard, the High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) standard, the Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) standard, and/or the 1x Evolution Data Optimized (1xEVDO) standard.
A mobile terminal providing wireless Internet access may thus be equipped with a transceiver configured for communication with the PLMN and/or a wireless modem. Moreover, a data access account for the PLMN may need to be provided for the mobile terminal. More particularly, separate wireless modems, PLMN transceivers, and/or data access accounts may need to be provided for each mobile terminal configured to provide wireless Internet access.